


Foggy Glasses

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, I forgot to post this a while back xD, Shy Shane, Tsundere Shane Gill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Shane and Hana hang out in his dorm room.This was indeed risky.





	Foggy Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July last year and forgot to publish it. Haha, so I'll do it now.

Hana was sitting on Shane’s bed, next to him. He was scribbling in his notebook incessantly, dropping a few looks her way every now and then.

“Why do you keep on looking at me like that?” Shane’s sharp tone made her twitch, it was like he was scolding her. But she was just... looking for his attention. After all, the timid, shy Brit was the one who invited her to his room to hang out. Hana was thinking it was for another drawing, but he didn’t say he was going to draw her, which was confusing the pink haired girl a bit.

Shane never invited her to his room before, and if he did usually Jirard or other Normal Boots members were around.

This was... different and risky.

Hana shook with her head violently, making the buzzing thoughts vanish. Her action however caught Shane’s attention. “Hana.”

She perched up on the bed, stiff as a board. “Y-Yes!”

Smiling, the Brit slanted over, kissing her forehead. Hana didn’t see the sudden attack coming and she just froze. He pulled away and Hana moped. Her glasses were foggy.

Hana took them off and cleaned them in her blazer. She threw a stink eye at him, not really mad at him. And he knew that. Shane’s sudden mirth didn’t go away, even when she put her glasses back on. “Oh you British muffin!” She said, smacking him jokingly and he just giggled and ruffled her hair. Hana caught a blink of what was Shane doing in that notebook. He wrote a poem...? _Pink Goddess of Fortune?_ And by it on the next page... was half finished illustration of her.

Did he write about her?

The Brit sighed. “I wanted to show it to you once it was done, but... you know I am not good with words, I think actions speak louder. And I wrote this... for you.”

 

He practically showed the notebook in her hands, waiting with beet red face. Hana read through twice, first with disbelief and second time getting a bit red with each word. When she was done reading, her blushing face was matching Shane’s.

“Shane, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She murmured, stealing a quick kiss.

The shy Brit’s smile warmed up the cold room like a sun ray. Hana handed him the notebook and he picked up pencil again, intent on finishing his drawing.

The pink haired girl laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Her boring day just got so much better, thanks to her caring boyfriend.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
